Первый вызов
by VikO
Summary: вот так бедные хаддисты себя развлекают


_**Сразу прошу не закидывать тапками. На форуме, посвященном сериалу, самые отчаянные и преданные хаддисты играют в игру, которую придумали (а может, и не они придумали) наши американские коллеги. Суть заключается в том, что мы придумываем ситуацию, а далее должны в фикообразной форме разрешить ее. Эта ситуация банальна до беспредела. Сильно не ругайте, плиз)))**_

**_Сценарий:_**

_После вечеринки на очередном симпозиуме, на котором, благодаря Хаусу, госпиталь лишился пожертвования в 50 млн долларов, Лиза и Грег просыпаются в номере для новобрачных в Лас-Вегасе с кольцами на "причинном" пальце :D_

**_Вызов:_**

_Что будет делать Кадди, ведь Хаус отказывается разводиться?_

**Шестнадцать дней назад.**

- Хаус! – бушевала Кадди, изображая на своем лице улыбку, пока она под руку с диагностом выходила из банкетного зала. Как только они вышли в коридор, она резко вырвала свою руку. – Как ты посмел? Что ты сделал? – казалось, у нее вот-вот пар пойдет из ушей, как сильно она злилась.

- Кто? Я? А что я? Я ниче, - удививленным голосом, округлив свои голубые глаза, ответил Грег.

- Ты? Ничего? Да ты то самое!

- Ну, подумаешь, намекнул на то, что ты деньги госпиталя на кофточки с вырезом спускаешь.

- Что еще ты сделал? Я ослышалась? – Лиз чуть прищурилась.

- Ну и сказал жене того типа с миллионами, что у тебя падок глаз-алмаз на спонсоров, - Хаус невинно взмахнул ресницами.

- Поверить не могу! Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что теперь из-за твоей несчастной задницы госпиталь потерял еще 50 миллионов?

- Так я бесценен.

- И я тебя опять не уволю. И зачем я тебя вообще взяла? Ты ведь только и делаешь, что пытаешься мне жизнь подгадить, - сокрушенно проговорила Лиза, глубоко вздохнула и куда-то направилась.

- Эй! Ты куда? Оставляешь калеку одного? – Хаус похромал за ней.

- Только попробуй пойти за мной, - предупредила его Лиз, - и твоя трость в моих руках будет последним, что ты увидишь.

- Я предпочитаю смерть от удушения твоей грудью! – крикнул ей вдогонку Грег.

**Полчаса спустя.**

Он набрался смелости и постучал в дверь ее номера.

- Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я должна тебя впустить в свой номер, - тихо сказала Кадди. Ее глаза были красными и опухшими от слез.

- Я со своими напитками! – Грег подмигнул Лиз, показывая ей три бутылки текилы в руках.

- Если ты думаешь, что я буду с тобой праздновать очередную победу твоего сволочизма, ты ошибаешься, - она пропустила его в свой номер...

**14 часов спустя.**

Лиза проснулась от стука в дверь и крика доносившегося снаружи: «Обслуживание номеров».

Она открыла глаза и сразу их зажмурила от резкого неприятного солнечного света. Голова раскалывалась. В дверь вновь ненавязчего постучали.

- Иду! – хрипло прокричала Лиз, собираясь вставать, но тут почувствовала, что чья-то рука тихо мирно покоилась на ее левой груди. Она резко открыла глаза и проследила за тем, к кому вела эта рука. Справа от Кадди на животе спал Хаус, слегка посапывая. – Вот черт! – в ужасе и шоке ругнулась Лиза. – Хаус! – она его резко толкнула в бок. – Хаус!!!

- Что? Уже пора лететь? Дай мне поспать, мисс Partypants, - лениво пробормотал Грег и прижался к ней.

- Да, Хаус! Да просыпайся же ты! – взмолилась Лиза, пытаясь его сместить куда-нибудь.

- Да что случи... – начал было Грег, но осекся. – А ты как здесь оказа... – он открыл рот от удивления. – Вау! – он почувствовал и увидел, где находится его правая рука. – Вау.

- Хаус! Только попробуй! – Лиза заметила его по-детски счастливый взгляд, предвестника хватательно-сжимательного рефлекса. – Убери свою руку!!!

Хаус послушался и убрал, отчего его взору представился прекрасный вид на грудь Лиз.

- Ну, маааам! – запротестовал Грег, когда Кадди прикрылась простыней. – Да и какой смысл прикрываться? Судя по всему ночью я и не такое видел... А где мы? – он начал озираться по сторонам.

В дверь все еще продолжали стучать время от времени.

- Мне это тоже интересно, - обескураженно пробормотала Кадди. Она пыталась хотя бы что-нибудь вспомнить, но ее последнее воспоминание об этой ночи заканчивалось на третьей бутылке текилы, а голова продолжала нещадно болеть. – Боже мой! – она завернулась в простыню, вскочила с кровати и бросилась к двери. – Да сколько можно? – она открыла дверь и посмотрела на официанта взглядом, от которого и Хаусу порой становилось не по себе. – Что вам нужно?

- Завтрак для новобрачных. Поздравляю и извините, - тихо пропищал молоденький мальчик, быстро ввез столик с завтраком в номер и скрылся, едва Кадди сумела произнести:

- Ново- что?! – она посмотрела на свою левую руку. Через секунду ее растерянность сменилась гневом. – Хаус!

- Да почему вечно я виноват? – Грег был в неменьшем шоке, чем она, когда увидел свою левую руку.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что это я виновата? Это не я лишила госпиталь 50 миллионов! Не я пришла в твой номер с выпивкой! Не я тебя напоила!

- Не я тебя посадил в самолет «Сан-Франциско – Лас-Вегас», не я заставил тебя сказать...

- Так мы еще и в Лас-Вегасе, - перебила его Лиза. Она схватилась за голову, пытаясь что-нибудь сообразить, и плюхнулась в кресло.

- Вид из номера говорит об этом, - Хаус надел штаны и подошел к окну. - Да и кольцо на моей руке. Только здесь мог найтись сумасшедший, который осмелился бы нас поженить. В Неваде так и не успел расклеить объявления о том, что я тобою и в госпитале сыт по горло, чтобы еще по ночам тебе детишек делать. Хотя... какая это экономия на проститутках. Правильно мой отец говорил: хочешь накопить, надо жениться.

- Придумала! – радостно закричала Кадди. – Давай одевайся!

- Эй! Я еще не позавтракал, - Хаус начал обследовать содержимое столика.

- Перекусишь по дороге. Нам уже вечером нужно быть в Принстоне, - она начала рыться в его чемодане, который стоял неподалеку.

- Хватить копаться в моих вещах! Ой, дорогая, я совсем забыл, что у нас теперь все общее...

- Где твоя викодиновая заначка? Куда ты ее подевал? Она ведь была в этом кармане...

- Ее уже там нет. Лови, - он бросил ей волшебный пузырек.

Кадди посмотрела на одинокие пять таблеток в баночке:

- Это все, что осталось? И тебе не жалко?

- Ну так мы ж сегодня клятву с тобой принесли, так? Как там? И в богатстве, и в бедности, да?..

- Я тебя поняла, - Лиза приняла одну таблетку, взяла какие-то свои вещи и скрылась в ванной. Через 20 минут она вышла оттуда посвежевшей и, к разочарованию Грега, одетой. Он лежал на кровати и что-то смотрел на непонятно откуда взявшейся видеокамере.

- У нас медовый месяц. Ты априори должна быть раздетой, - Хаус искоса глянул на нее и продолжил пялиться на дисплей камеры.

- Одевайся. Мы с тобой идем к судье. Аннулируем этот несчастный брак, пока есть время. Что ты там смотришь? – с легким подозрением поинтересовалась Кадди: уж слишком увлечен был Грег просмотром того, что было на камере.

- Веду видео-блог. Решил рассказать всему интернет-сообществу, что женился, - Грег выключил видеокамеру, едва Лиз успела к нему подойти, и посмотрел на нее невинно-щенячьим взглядом.

- Покажи! – Лиза попыталась забрать у него камеру.

- А ты попробуй отбери.

Кадди сама не поняла как, но буквально через пять секунд потасовки она оказалась под Грегом.

- Отпусти меня! – Лиз попыталась его оттолкнуть.

- Так ты еще хочешь посмотреть содержимое камеры? – хитро улыбнулся Грег, наслаждаясь близостью к ее телу. – Ты не сняла кольцо. Почему? Хотя неважно. Гораздо больше меня волнует моя совесть, которая не может успокоиться от того, что я почти не помню нашу первую брачную ночь.

Кадди почувствовала, как она вся затрепетала, когда Хаус ее пронзил своим взглядом, а его руки заскользили по ее телу.

- Я буду кричать.

- Уверен, никого не удивит, что из номера для новобрачных доносятся чьи-то крики и стоны.

- Я пойду в полицию.

- И скажешь, что твой муж попытался тебя изнасиловать?

- Хаус, брось, - поморщилась Лиза. – Одно дело секс, другое – супружеский долг. Второе тебя точно не должно возбуждать.

- Обломщица, - Грег скрепя сердце отпустил ее.

**Час спустя.**

- Вы можете проходить, - сообщила секретарь судьи Райса Хаусу и Кадди.

- Добрый день, - доброжелательно поздоровалась Лиз с судьей, войдя в его кабинет.

- Привет, - улыбнулся в тридцать два зуба Грег.

- Здравствуйте. Присаживайтесь. Так чем я могу быть вам полезен? – спросил Райс.

- Ваша честь, мы хотели бы аннулировать наш брак.

- Поправка: это она хочет аннулировать наш брак.

- Да, потому что нас поженили, когда мы были не в состоянии себя контролировать.

- Поправка: что у трезвого в голове, то у пьяного на языке.

- Ты меня напоил!

- Сама меня впустила.

- Я даже не знаю, чья это идея была полететь в этот город.

- Но ты же сказала «да»! Так что нечего тут на меня стрелки переводить.

- Да я даже не уверена, что сказала это «да». Может, я вообще тогда без сознания была. Ты ведь знаешь, что мне пить нельзя много.

- Я тебя не заставлял пить...

- Ты меня вынудил! Я пять лет потратила на то, чтобы найти человека, который был бы готов дать госпиталю пятьдесят миллионов на полное переоборудование просто так, без требования места в совете правления или секса с главврачом.

- Я вам поясню, - Хаус обратился к судье, который наблюдал за развернувшейся перед его глазами ссоры между молодоженами. – Она и есть главврач. Просто признайся, что ты ему пообещала секс с администратором госпиталя. Райс, я вам опять поясню: она еще и администратор. Свою первую должность она оккупировала задницей, а вот вторую – грудью.

- Не смей меня позорить перед... – закипела Лиза.

- Миссис Хаус, - наконец вмешался в перепалку судья.

- Да, ваша честь, - пугливым тоном ответила Лиз.

- Я правильно понимаю, что вы хотите аннулировать брак?

Кадди кивнула головой.

- Мистер Хаус, а вы, как я понял, несогласны со своей женой.

- Точно. У меня теперь есть легальный доступ к ее телу, а до этого меня бы посадили за домогательства или изнасилование. К тому же она мой босс. Это безумно заводит.

- Миссис Хаус, вы находитесь в близком родстве со своим мужем?

- Нет.

- Кто-то из вас был женат/замужем на момент заключения брака?

- Нет.

- Ваш муж алкоголик? Или, может, наркоман?

Лиза многозначительно посмотрела на Грега и процедила:

- Нет.

- Ваш супруг женился на вас из корыстных побуждений? Может, вы думаете, он преследует какую-то цель?

- Да ты на нее посмотри и поймешь, какое у меня к ней корыстное побуждение. Лишь одно. И то оно доставит обоим удовольствие.

- Ваш муж психически вменяем?

- Да, - она со злобой посмотрела на Грега, - но он социопат и законченный гад. А еще он на викодине сидит.

- По твоей милости, кстати.

- По моей милости ты до сих пор жив.

- Да, и живу на твоем викодине.

- Вот видите, ваша честь, он постоянно в невменяемом состоянии! Даже сейчас.

- Ну, с этим вам уже придется жить. Желаю вам счастья.

- В смысле? Вы должны аннулировать этот брак!

- Простите, не могу.

- Как это не можете? – возмущалась Лиз. – Можете!

- Не могу. Сожалею. Аннулирование брака происходит либо по согласию обеих сторон, либо по определенным причинам, но вы оба не родственники между собой, вы не психи, вы не наркоманы или алкоголики, вы не похожи на брачных аферистов и, смею предположить, вы оба уже достигли совершеннолетнего возраста.

- Но мы были пьяны!

- Миссис Хаус, это Лас-Вегас. Тут девять из десяти пар выпивают до бракосочетания. Еще раз поздравляю вас.

- Тогда разведите нас!

- Вы постоянно проживаете здесь?

- Нет, но...

- Так переезжайте в Неваду и через шесть недель после вашего переезда я с удовольствием рассмотрю ваше заявление о разводе. А пока вас может ждать лишь чудесное судебное разбирательство в... где вы проживаете?

- В Принстоне.

- Ну да, точно... В Принстоне. Уже завидую вашим адвокатам. До свидания.

Лиза и Хаус вышли из кабинета.

- Ты ведь это сделал специально, чтобы позлить меня, да? – прошипела Кадди.

- С недавнего времени это не только мое хобби, но и прямая обязанность, - пояснил Грег. - А ты ведь откликнулась на «миссис Хаус», - он самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

- Я звоню своему адвокату.

- Тому, что в Принстон Плейнсборо работает? Совпадение, не правда ли? Он у нас один на двоих. А ты все еще с кольцом.

- Я его не сняла, чтобы не потерять. Кажется, в нем камень настоящий.

- Это объясняет, почему мой счет в банке уменьшился вдвое.

- Не волнуйся, - Лиза глянула на него «своим» взглядом, - ты его получишь, когда мы разведемся. Я на него претендовать не собираюсь. И ты, кстати, тоже кольцо не снял.

**Две недели спустя.**

- Стейси, спасибо огромное, что согласилась меня представлять, - несчастно улыбнулась Лиз и обняла подругу.

- Признаюсь, я была удивлена твоей просьбой. Как тебя угораздило выйти замуж в Лас-Вегасе?

- Лучше спроси, каким ветром меня туда занесло, - недовольно буркнула Лиз. – Сама не знаю, - Кадди покраснела до корней волос и закрыла лицо руками.

- Мммм... а у твоего мужа неплохой вкус, - она указала на обручальное кольцо, которое Кадди настойчиво, каждый раз под новым предлогом, не хотела снимать. Сегодня она его не сняла по причине того, что после развода должна будет отдать его Грегу и, надев кольцо, она точно не забудет этого сделать. – Так кто счастливчик? – с иронией поинтересовалась Стейси.

- Всегда удивлялся природе женской дружбы, - донесся знакомый мужской голос.

- Грег? – Стейси обернулась. – Что ты делаешь у здания суда?

- Кажется, собираюсь не разводиться со своей женой. Так, дорогая? – он нахально обнял Лиз.

- Отцепись от меня, - отбрыкнулась Кадди. – С меня хватило того, что ты мне устроил за эти инфернальные две недели.

- Ну ладно, дамы. Оставлю вас наедине. И, милая, - обратился он к Кадди, - не опоздай на слушание, - на этом Хаус скрылся в здании.

- Стейси, - Лиза виновато посмотрела на своего адвоката.

- Это шутка такая? Или?..

- Прости, что не сказала тебе сразу. Но я тебе рассказала все, как было. Вернее, все, что я помню.

- Да, за исключением того, что ты вышла за Грегори Хауса, самого большого гада на планете Земля, - Стейси никак не могла прийти в себя от шока.

- Стейси, мне очень жаль...

- А мне – нет.

- То есть?

- Может, это даже к лучшему, - пожала плечами миссис Уорнер и направилась с Лиз в здание суда.

**Сорок минут спустя.**

- Ваша честь, - уже заканчивала свою речь Стейси, - у моей клиентки нет никаких претензий к мистеру Хаусу. Исходя из вышесказанного и ввиду обстоятельств, я настаиваю на немедленном расторжении этого брака.

- Спасибо за вашу речь, миссис Уорнер, - судья Джонсон кивнула головой, - но я бы хотела выслушать еще обе стороны. Миссис Хаус, вы действительно хотите развестись с доктором Хаусом?

- Да, ваша честь, - немного неуверенно ответила Лиза.

- А вы, мистер Хаус?

- Ваша честь, я думаю, было бы крайне иррационально с нашей стороны разводиться именно сейчас.

- Что? – недоуменно переспросила Кадди.

- Видит Бог, я никогда не собирался жениться и тем более заводить семью, - он поймал на себе многозначительный взгляд от Стейси, - но, раз так получилось, грех не воспользоваться, правда?

- Приплати шлюхе - и она сыграет с тобой в ролевую игру!

- Зачем? У меня есть ты.

- Ты что этим хочешь сказать?

- Что идеальная супруга – это шлюха в постели, кухарка на кухне и королева на балу. Вот и проверим все три пункта. Хотя ты лузер на кухне, администратор на балу и... напомни мне, кто ты у нас в постели?

- Ваша честь, вы на него посмотрите! Как мне с таким прикажете жить?

- Ваша честь, и вот уже более десяти лет я работаю ПОД ее начальством. Должен же я хотя бы когда-нибудь быть НАД.

- Еще раз повторяю: найми шлюху, чтобы она удовлетворила твое безграничное эго.

- Еще раз повторяю: для этого у меня есть ты.

- Ты просто невыносим!

- А ты ненасытна!

- Так, прекратите препираться! – пригрозила Джонсон.

- Озабоченный!

- Зануда!

- Наркоман!

- Наркодилер!

- Я сказала, прекратить перепалку! Еще хотя бы одна подобная выходка – и я вас обвиню в неуважении к суду.

- Простите, ваша честь, - хором ответили молодожены, потупив глаза.

- Итак, принимая во внимание все, что я услышала, я отказываю вам в разводе.

- Ваша честь, - решила вмешаться Стейси.

- Я еще не закончила, миссис Уорнер. На мой взгляд ни одна из сторон не готова к разводу.

- Вы мой герой! – ухмыльнувшись, восхитился Грег. – Джонсон – вперед!

- Мистер Хаус, я вам делаю последнее предупреждение. Женитьба – это весьма серьезный шаг. Вам обоим стоит над этим подумать. И я вам предоставляю эту возможность. В течение полугода, начиная с завтрашнего дня, вы должны жить вместе...

- Что?! – в ужасе вскрикнула Лиза.

- Уорнер, успокойте свою клиентку. В течение полугода, начиная с завтрашнего дня, вы должны съехаться и посещать раз в неделю сеансы семейной психотерапии. Дело закрыто.

- Отличный судья, - решил позлорадствовать Грег во весь голос. – Справедливое решение.

- Стейси, сделай хотя бы что-нибудь, - взмолилась в отчаянии Лиз.

- Прости, Лиза. Не могу.

- Дорогая, тебе помочь с переездом в мои апартаменты?

- Размечтался! Я не собираюсь жить в твоем свинарнике! И учти: будешь спать на диване! – гневным голосом произнесла Кадди и, развернувшись на каблуках, пошла к выходу из зала суда.

- Поздравляю, Грег, - улыбнулась Стейси.

- С тем, что я буду спать полгода на диване?

- С тем, что ты, наконец-то, начал двигаться вперед.

**На следующий день.**

Доктор Фишер с улыбкой смотрел на странную парочка, которая уже минуты две молча сидела в его кабинете, делая вид, что не замечает друг друга.

- Ну, что же. Давайте начнем, - улыбнулся Фишер.

- Лучше не надо, - зевнул Хаус: он терпеть не мог психотерапевтов и перспектива посещать этого доктора полгода его больше не впечатляла.

- Итак, - доктор Фишер привык уже к подобным словам, - расскажите, как вы познакомились.

Хаус и Лиза устало переглянулись.

- О, Боже, - пробормотала Кадди и закатила глаза.

- Лучше бы ты мне это ночью говорила, - проворчал Грег.

- Послушайте, доктор Фишер, - начала дипломатическую речь Лиз. – Две недели назад мы напились. И поженились. А эта, - она показала на Хауса, - заноза в заднице отказалась согласиться на аннулирование брака. Вчера нас должны были развести, но, опять же благодаря стараниям того, кто сидит по правую руку от меня, нам отказали в разводе и теперь нам придется посещать вас раз в неделю в течение полугода. А к вам ехать из Принстона по пробкам три часа.

- А мне еще вещи разбирать, - недовольно вставил свое слово Грег.

- Так вы жили вместе и разъехались.

- Наоборот, только сегодня съехались. И он уже успел испортить мой газон.

- Никто не виноват в том, что в твоем гараже столько барахла, что там умещается лишь твоя машина.

- Разумеется, то, что я покупала этот дом в расчете на одну себя, не считается, да?

- Ты ведь должна была подумать о нашем будущем. Ты же «хранительница домашнего очага».

- И как идет процесс переезда? – вмешался в разговор Фишер.

- Хуже некуда: теперь мне придется готовить на его пианино...

- ФОРТЕПИАНО!

- Да какая разница? Потому что он его привез с собой, а оно уместилось лишь на кухне.

- Да успокойся ты. Все равно ты готовить не умеешь. Так какая разница, какой предмет с ровной поверхностью стоит на кухне? А мне его некуда было девать.

- А в своей квартире оставить свое «барахло» ты не мог, да?

- Я ее сдал на полгода.

- ЧТО?! Ты собираешься все свои вещи ко мне притащить?

- Ну ты же не захотела ко мне переезжать.

- У меня и так мало места.

- Ничего: твоим кофточки и юбочки немного потеснятся.

- И как это называется, по-вашему, доктор Фишер? – обратилась Лиз ко врачу.

- Семейная жизнь.

- Да он просто пытается мне еще больше нагадить. Представляете, он требует чулан освободить под кроссовки!

- А она собирается заставить меня спать полгода на диване в одиночестве. И это при живой жене!

- Он сегодня ко мне в час ночи заявился под предлогом того, что уже «пора начинать жить вместе». И до трех утра грузчики перетаскивали его вещи ко мне в дом.

- А она мне сегодня с утра даже чашку кофе не предложила.

- А затем он до пяти утра музицировал. У него, видите ли, было вдохновение.

- Она даже не предложила мне помочь разобрать мои вещи.

- Наверное, «она» этого не сделала, потому что через полгода ты все равно переедешь обратно, - саркастично ответила Лиза.

- Ладно она мне чулан не выделила, ладно мне придется теперь играть на фортепиано на кухне, но она мне даже ящичек под вещи отказывается давать.

- А зачем? У тебя есть коробки для этого.

- Мне ходить в мятой одежде?

- Ты всегда ходишь в мятой одежде.

- Да, и тебе это всегда нравилось.

- Вовсе НЕТ!

- Да ты вспомни Мичиган.

- Вот только университет не надо сюда приписывать.

- Мистер и миссис Хаус.

- ЧТО?! – и Грегу, и Лизе не понравилось, что их прервали.

- Кажется наше время на сегодня истекло.

- Уже? – удивилась Кадди.

- Да, уже. И у меня к вам первое домашнее задание.

- Вы что? Школьным преподавателем себя возомнили? – с издевкой произнес Хаус.

- Просто стараюсь соответствовать вашему психологическому возрасту, - мило пояснил Фишер. – Так вот, чтобы нам с вами легче было работать в будущем, мне необходимо, чтобы вы занялись сексом.

- Хей, а вы мне начинаете нравиться, - хитро улыбнулся Хаус. – Давно бы так.

- Я несогласна.

- Видите ли, вы чересчур напряжены в отношениях друг с другом.

- Да вы не представляете, каково было с ним работать все эти годы! А теперь меня еще и жить с ним заставляют.

- Но вы все же вышли за него замуж.

- Да, потому что я была пьяна.

- И вы продолжаете носить кольца. Оба. Мне необходимо, чтобы вы немного разрядились. Так будет проще помочь вам решить ваши проблемы. Иначе в один прекрасный день вы меня током ударите от переизбытка электричества между вами. А я еще жить хочу. Увидимся в то же время через неделю.

- Я тебя жду в машине, - Лиз встала с кресла и демонстративно вышла из кабинета.

- Спасибо, док, - Хаус искренне пожал руку Фишеру и похромал за женой. Когда он подошел к машине, Лиза уже сидела в ней на пассажирском сидении с недовольным видом.

- Ну и как тебе этот врач? – спросила она, когда они подъехали к дому.

- Я с ним несогласен. Он сказал нам один раз заняться сексом. Маловато. Мы можем и побольше. Да и без прелюдии будет совсем не интересно.

- И ехать к нему три часа.

- А что будет следующим домашним заданием. Он будет нам давать определенные номера поз из Камасутры? Надеюсь, не по порядку, а то моей любимой, шестьдесят девятой, придется долго ждать.

- Да и вообще, что это за психотерапевт такой? Впервые слышу о решении проблем с помощью секса.

- Это ты просто никогда замужем не была и Фрейда не читала.

- Ты тоже, - Лиза презрительно на него посмотрела. – И вообще это просто смешно. Мы что? Школьники какие-нибудь? Давать нам домашнее задание. Как он вообще себе это представляет?

Они вышли из машины и зашли в дом.

- Главное, чтобы мы себе это представляли.

- Хаус, это абсолютно нелепо. Может, нам еще график для занятия сексом составить? И список мест, где мы хотели бы поэкспериментировать?

- Знаешь, - немного поразмыслил Грег, - все-таки элемент неожиданности должен присутствовать.

- К тому же я не собираюсь с тобой спать.

- Не очень-то и хотелось.

- Что?

- Доживем эти полгода. Надеюсь, что выживем. А дальше – развод и девичья фамилия.

- С чего это в тебе исчез энтузиазм? Я думала, ты был счастлив от возможности позлить меня еще больше, - Лиза подозрительно посмотрела на Хауса. Его слова ее очень задели.

- Так ты этого хочешь?

- Хочу чего?

- Выполнить наше первое домашнее задание? – он к ней подошел на предельно близкое расстояние, заметил, что щеки Лиз покрыл румянец, и с удовольствием почувствовал, как ее прерывистое дыхание чуть щекотит его шею.

- Это все усложнит, - жалобно протянула Кадди, пытаясь совладать с собой.

- Я знаю, - он слегка к ней наклонился. Его губы лишь едва коснулись ее...

**Два часа спустя.**

- Я тут подумала, - Лиза поудобнее устроилась рядом с Грегом, положив голову ему на плечо, - кажется, метод доктора Фишера работает. По-моему, я на тебя больше не злюсь.

- Непривычное ощущение, да? – с иронией спросил Грег.

- Если оно всегда будет сопровождаться подобными домашними заданиями, я боюсь, что смогу с этим жить, - миссис Хаус замолчала на какое-то время, наслаждаясь моментом, а затем спросила. – Хаус?

- Мммм?

- Так что было на той камере?

После небольшой паузы Хаус, широко ухмыльнувшись, ответил:

- Наша свадьба... и наше первое homevideo.


End file.
